The present invention is related to a bleed solenoid valve.
A conventional type of bleed solenoid valve has an output pressure chamber, a ball valve body, a rod part, a bleed valve body part, and an electromagnetic part (see Patent Document 1 for an example). The output pressure chamber is formed with an output port that is in communication with a feeding port via an orifice and in communication with a drain port via a communication hole formed in an axial direction. The ball valve body contacts an outer edge of the orifice from the feeding port side and is capable of blocking communication with the output pressure chamber. The rod part is capable of contacting the ball valve body through the orifice from the output pressure chamber side. The rod part is also fixed to the bleed valve body part. The electromagnetic part moves the bleed valve body part using a suction force generated by conduction through a coil. In this solenoid valve, when no electricity is conducted, the rod part contacts the ball valve body to open the orifice and communicate the feeding port with the output port, and the ball valve body part contacts the outer edge of the communication hole to block communication to the drain port. When electricity is conducted, the orifice and the communication hole are opened to a degree that corresponds to the movement position of the bleed valve body part in order to communicate the feeding port with the output port, and communicate the output port with the drain port.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2002-286152